


现在还来得及吗

by cccxs7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7
Summary: 醉酒文学
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	现在还来得及吗

在一阵摸索中，李泰容终于找到了你的房间。房间和客厅开了冷空调的时候的温度差异不禁让你打了个喷嚏，往他怀里缩了缩。 他将自己的外套脱了下来，不得不说，你被对方的眼睛惊艳到了，你一直只是低头悄悄看他，没有注意到李泰容的眼睛像宝石一样，像黑曜石般闪烁，他的眼睛微微眯着，竟然显得有一丝慵懒的诱惑。 不知道要干什么的你乖乖的等着对方下一步的动作，但是其实真的要doi起来你有点害怕，有点想要逃避他的眼神，就在你正在犹豫要不要开口说还是算了，美梦什么无所谓的时候，你就被李泰容突如其来的吻吓到。我靠，我不是做梦吧，李泰容怎么亲上我了？你脑子一团乱码，想到。 你居然没有明显的抗拒让李泰容有些吃惊，他以为你一定会被吓得一把推开他然后冲出去。 大哥，想什么呢! 你还是觉得似乎这样不太好，刚想要开口拒绝，就在你张开嘴的一瞬间，李泰容的舌头钻进了他的嘴里> “唔…” 被刚刚那不知道多少瓶啤酒已经弄得浑身无力，你根本没力气推开正在亲吻自己的人，只能接受李泰容肆意的侵略着你嘴里的空气，一下都不想分开。 他被你这几下软绵绵的抗拒弄得更加的疯狂，不给你一丝逃跑离开的机会，将你的双手别到背后用力的攥住，喝多了的你更是一点反抗的余力都没有，不一会儿李泰容就感觉你在一点点的向下滑，似乎是完全支撑不住自己的身体了。 好在李泰容知道人还是要呼吸的，他终于好心的放过了对方的两片薄唇，扶你坐到床上，此时不单单是脸色潮红，你的眼角聚集了些许的水汽，被吻到红润的嘴唇微微张开呼吸着这得来不易的空气，本来整整齐齐的衣服此时却满是褶皱甚至露出了一点锁骨，一种被凌虐过的美感让李泰容血往身下那处涌去，作势便要推倒还在发愣的人，你急忙摆了摆手手，“不行，还没有措施，不行不行。” 李泰容笑了笑，低音炮又响起了“在路上我去过便利店了哦”说完还拿出来给你炫耀炫耀。 哦豁，你完蛋了。 还没说完李泰容便又亲吻了上去，俯身压在你的身上，一只手继续攥住你有些不老实的双手，另一只手向身下抚去，褪去你的裤子，先是悄悄按压了几下。 “唔！..唔”被突然摸到隐私处的你努力抗拒着，虽然对方是李泰容，但你残存的理智告诉你不可以这样。可他这在你身上摸摸索索，不禁也起了点反应，身下的水越来越多。靠，什么是理智。 你抬起头，对上他极为好看的双眸，看到他的脸，你不禁又失了神。 “感觉怎么样，看起来你很敏感哦” 你赌气地咬了他的肩膀一口，他装作疼的样子，“嗷呜”叫了一声，随即又把他的头埋在你的颈部，一点一点啃食着你的锁骨，酥酥麻麻的感觉让你不禁仰起了头。 “诶，既然这样，我就开始了哦” 李泰容依旧压在你身上不让你有出去的机会。 “还...还要开始什么啊？？”你有些懵，这哥们真的不会干柴烈火，一求快乐吧。 “你继续坐好不就知道了，配合我哦”他不再多做解释，李泰容，行动派代表人之一。 不等你的反应，李泰容再次栖身吻了上去，你真的是欲哭无泪，你希望下次李泰容吻之前可以提醒他一下，你还没有那么长的气。 继续着手下的动作，你有些“嘶”的一声叫了出来，然而你没想到李泰容突然停下了动作，你抬起头看着对方。 李泰容边亲吻着你身上的每一个地方，边褪掉了你身上那些碍手碍脚的衣物，他觉得自己真的是捡到宝了，可能因为刚瘦下来练好的身材，你的曲线已经是非常诱人了，同时你的皮肤又因为酒精和情欲的刺激泛着红。 你从未使用过的的小穴还是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，现在正在往外吐着些许的水。 李泰容已经感觉到了自己身下已经发硬，不过他还是想先让你这只小羊羔先尝到些甜头，于是低下了头，咬了一口你大腿内部的肉，又舔了舔你的穴。 “啊....嗯..怎么..那里不行…啊” 你被李泰容的动作吓了一跳！但是强烈的快感让你沉迷。 “果然第一次吗？” 李泰容思考了半天，突然问到你这样一个问题。 你被李泰容这么一问有些不好意思，“怎么了，我第一次还不行啊” “我..我不就还没干过..唔” 奇怪的感觉从身下传来打断了你的话 “你..你干什么？” “好巧，我也是第一次，这就是美梦的真谛所在吧”他笑了笑，呵，手下动作还是没有停。 他已经探进一根手指的仔细开拓着 “ 我说了我要开始了” “ 可...可是..这有些奇怪” 你觉得这真的太邪门了，你和李泰容在一张床上，这超出了的接受范围，想要阻止对方，可又不知道该怎么说，此时身体里的手指好像再寻找些什么似的，直到对方触碰到一点，让你啊的一声叫了出来 “别..嗯..别碰那..” “是这里吗？” 找到对方敏感点的李泰容坏心眼地不断的刺激着那处柔软，你身下的水也是越来越多。 “ 不行…这…啊嗯..太奇怪了...啊” 破碎的呻吟声让你在说话时断断续续，然而让你说不出口的是，这种刺激竟让你感受到了前所未有的快感。 理智什么的，先边上待着去吧 李泰容一边舔弄着你的乳头一边开拓着那紧涩的甬道，“你这也太紧了吧，宝贝” 你没想过做这种事原来可以这么刺激，你已经顾不得因为对方的话而脸红，依旧沉浸在快感和他对你的称呼中迟迟不能回神 随着李泰容的不断开拓后穴已经变得柔软起来，三根手指依旧不放过那处敏感，不停地抠挖着 “舒服么？想要么？” 你已经被他弄得已经游离，可是李泰容依旧没有要放过自己的趋势 “我..我不懂..啊..这些..嗯..别整我..啊” 你单纯无措又享受的样子让李泰容再也无法忍受，迅速戴上安全套，对准那还在不断开合的穴口，探了进去。 反应过来李泰容在干些什么的你更加慌张，你不知道对方硕大的阴茎怎么能挤进自己那么狭窄的地方，对方缓慢的进入让你说不出话来，只能胡乱的摇着头告诉李泰容自己受不了了。 “你也太会了吧，可是……我吃不下啊” 李泰容好心的亲吻着你的薄唇，直到完全进入你身下时舒服的叹了口气，而此刻你的感觉是，李泰容的阴茎让你完全喘不过起来，你不禁怀疑自己是不是要被捅穿了，恳求道  
“你..你可不可以..可不可以…出去一点..太..太深了” “这样吗？” 李泰容怕实在太弄疼你，稍稍抽出一点点。 “啊..可..可以再..出去一点” “这样？” 又退出一点的李泰容满脸笑意的看着身下的人，心里还是默默想着:啊啊啊这世上怎么能有这么可爱的人，她真的也太可爱了 “啊…好..好一点…啊” 还没等你说完，李泰容在一次将阴茎连根没入。 “你..啊..你怎么能..嗯..”你被李泰容不断的抽插逼得眼泪再一次都出来了，顺着眼角往下滑，你都要昏过去了，明明说好了是美梦的，怎么现在变成这个样子了，太疼了。 李泰容安慰似的亲吻着你的嘴唇，把那呻吟声直接吞到了嘴里，他的每一下都仔细的划过你的敏感，然后整根进入直至最深，无奈被吻住的你嘴里只能发出呜呜的声音, 你的双手不自觉的抱住了李泰容的脖颈，不知道是拒绝还是迎合，嘴里虽然不时的传出几声“不要了”，可自己的身体却主动向李泰容身上靠拢着。 李泰容突然不舍得那么快就射出来了，突然停下了身下的动作。这也终于给了你机会喘息，然而就在以为对方又要开始新的一轮攻势的时候，李泰容却依旧没有动作，你只是微微睁眼看着近在咫尺的脸有些不解 “我好累哦，不想动了” 李泰容耍赖似的趴在了你的身上，而自己的阴茎依旧停留在你的身体里 “你...我”你时间不知道该说什么，但现在感觉比刚刚还要难受，忍不住动了动腰肢试图催促李泰容快一点，紧接着你就感觉到一阵天旋地转，然后自己便坐在了李泰容的身上，更加深入的姿势让他软到支撑不住自己 “要不你来动一动” 李泰容虽然眨巴着大眼睛，但满脸坏笑的看着骑在自己身上的你，等着你的动作。 你呆住了，像被钉住了似的坐在李泰容的跨间，难道你不想动吗!你只是腰间丝毫没有力气，只能趴在李泰容的身上罢了。 “你..我不行..” “那你想让我动一动吗？”说着李泰容便向上顶了一下自己的腰，然而没有等到你的答案的他又停下了动作 “嗯？想不想？” 太羞耻了太羞耻了，你虽然很想，可是又害羞地说不出口，可是身体强烈的渴望让他更加难受，你的身体越发难受，眼角又涌出了大滴大滴的眼泪。 李泰容不再捉弄你，快到极限的他快速的顶弄着对方，终于到达顶峰时，也全部释放了出来。 “我累了哦，你不介意我今晚睡这里吧”李泰容稍微帮你清理了一下，躺在床上问到。 “没差，随便你啦” “那晚安哦”他亲上了你的额头，“今天一定是个美梦”


End file.
